


Haiku Review of X-Files Season 9 "Provenance"/"Providence"

by PlaidAdder



Series: X-Files Meta [27]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Meta, Nonfiction, Provenance, Providence, Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidAdder/pseuds/PlaidAdder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve decided that the number of words expended on the meta should be proportional to the quality of the episode. So my review of the mid-season 9 arc, “Provenance”/”Providence,” will be done entirely in haiku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haiku Review of X-Files Season 9 "Provenance"/"Providence"

 

 

I.

"Biogenesis"

sucked like a black hole, I thought.

Now it sucks harder.

II.

I’m with Scully’s mom:

Who cares where William came from?

You gave birth to him!

III.

I’m all about the

extreme possibilities

but this is crazy.

IV.

All you have to do

Is touch the backs of their necks.

Why is that so hard?

V. 

Crazy prophecy

Sets up a false dilemma:

Mulder or William?

VI.

Even Cassandra

Trelawney could figure out

Where this is headed.

VII.

If you love William,

DO NOT LET THE LONE GUNMEN

BABYSIT FOR HIM!

VIII.

William is now not

only telekinetic

but inflammable.

IX.

The apocalypse.

Tired of the apocalypse.

Very, very tired.

X.

Remember when this

Show used to do some social

Commentary-ish?

XI.

I miss the old show.

Before the Spacecraft of God

Ruined everything.


End file.
